<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Convergence by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445683">Convergence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>convergence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Interdimentional travel, OC death, alternate reality versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to rescue a mutant whose powers are out of control the XSE encounters an incident that brings teams form alternate earths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>convergence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843024</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Convergence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.</p><p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p><p>This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.</p><p>This kicks off yet another X-men fic verse it is set after Magneto’s attack on New York but way before House of M.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Convergence</p><p>“What’s the situation,” Bishop asked the officers who’d placed the call to the X.S.E. Requesting their help with an out of control mutant. He still wasn’t completely sold on working for the government but Storm had managed to convince him it was worth a short. He heard a crack and saw the small school building the cops had surrounded splitting apart to reveal a girl floating in the middle of a flowing sphere of energy.</p><p>“One of the students just started glowing and anything near her started blowing apart.” The office said obviously terrified. “We got the school evacuated but nothing we threw at her could get threw the field so we called you mutie police to come handle it.” He could tell the officer’s slur annoyed everyone else but Storm and Bishop were too professional to let it bother them.</p><p>“What is the child’s name?” Storm asked her voice as usual incredibly serene despite the chaos surrounding them. He did notice a tightness at her eyes as the officer actually had to check with someone else to find out the girls name was Mary Susan Elizabeth who was only fourteen years old.</p><p>“Storm,” Sage said with a grim tone. “My scans show her body is destabilizing more and more if we don’t help her she will cease to exist.” He looked over at the small girl convulsing in the energy. “I haven’t been able to determine the full context of her mutation because he power is interfering with any in depth scans.”</p><p>“Can I grab her out of there?” He asked wondering if his blast field would protect him from her power long enough to knock her out. He saw Sage shake her head no. “What about Bishop can he soak up that energy?”</p><p>“No he can’t,” Rachel said surprising him. “I’m in touch with her and she’s not all here she’s in several other worlds.” Rachel closed her arms around herself and began to cry. “She’s looking for a perfect world one where her mom’s still alive and her dad hasn’t remarried a woman she hates.” He wondered if she was thinking about her own situation. “She doesn’t realize each time she jumps to a new world she leaves pieces of herself behind.”</p><p>“There is nothing we can do then she is beyond our help,” Sage said defeat clear in her tone. He glanced around seeing the cops looking at them with fear and disgust. He was definitely rethinking this whole federal mutant cop thing if they couldn’t even use their new resources to save a young girl.</p><p>“No I can save her,” Rachel said looking up. He saw the power signature over her eye had appeared and her body was turning into a shadow form. “I’m going to pull her back together.” He couldn’t help but recall when Rachel had been the puppet of Bogan as her body turned to shadow again. “Come back Mary I know how it feels, my dad is the same as yours but come back.”</p><p> </p><p>“It appears to be working the girl is stabilizing,” Sage said without a hint of emotion. “However, Rachel’s vitals are becoming unstable I am afraid she might be pushing herself too far.” He glanced over the shadowed form of Rachel and wondered if she was going to kill herself trying to save that girl.</p><p>“LET ME GO,” the girl suddenly yelled, “I DON”T CARE IF YOUR DAD IS THE SAME AS MINE; LET ME GO.” He watched as she exploded and Rachel screamed before collapsing. He looked away from the smoke and saw Storm was already keeling beside Rachel.</p><p>“She’s alive but we need to get her back to the mansion immediately,” Storm said grimly. “Sage is there any trace left of the girl we came here to save?” He looked toward the smoke knowing there couldn’t be much chance of her still being alive.</p><p>“No, but there is another complication,” Sage said simply. “I am reading thirty two additional mutant life signs and at least six of them are identified as possessing Cyclops mutation.” He focused on the smoke more and could see shadows in there. “I believe people from alternate universes have been brought here by the girl’s death.”</p><p>“Stand down Officers,” Bishop said suddenly drawing his attention to the cops who had been pointing guns into the smoke. “The X.S.E. will handle this situation fall back and put up a perimeter.” Bishop turned toward him. “Sam, go help them set up a perimeter and make sure none of them get trigger happy we don’t need them making this situation worse.”</p><p>He nodded and headed to keep an eye on the local police wishing once again that they’d thought to bring one of the X-men teams as back up because if those people from another world turned out to be hostile they were massively out numbered.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>